As background art of the present technical field, in a patent literature cited below, it is described that, in case that a breaking force of a hydraulic brake is insufficient for the breaking power required by a driver, when a electric parking brake is in a working state, the release of the electric parking brake is inhibited, and when it is not in a working state, it will be set to a working state.